Ice Angel
by Dreamer From Above
Summary: Ever since the death of her husband, Alica has become an assassin. Even as an assassin, she never kills without a purpose. Koenma took interest into her and asked to come join the team for an upcoming tournament. HieixOC
1. Prologue

I remember the time when my husband Ruther was assassin. It was a gloomy, dark day, but he still died. By who? It was I who killed him and I enjoyed every moment of it too. That god forsaken man deserves to die! I will never, ever, forgive him what he did to me, and our children.

Pour Allison. Poor Jacob. My two children are dead because of him. How could this be? I don't understand. Why did he suddenly slaughter the family we started? Why did he try to kill me?

~*~

It was the early 1800s and I've been married to Ruther for eleven years. Though the years had its ups and downs, I still loved my children and Ruther. My two children were named Jacob and Allison. The oldest was Jacob at the age of ten. He looked like his father Ruther, tall, handsome, big brown eyes, and brown hair. Allison was the age of six, still little, but enough to know where she was going. My little girl was very intelligent for her age. She could read a map and read to me as if she has been doing so for the past six years when she really just began reading. She was short at the time, but I knew she would grow taller with age. Allison was a beautiful girl and I knew all the boys would be checking her out when she gets older. She didn't look like me or Ruther. She reminded me more of my twin sister Maria. They both had long brown hair, but their eyes were what stuck out the most. Despite that my eyes are a grayish blue; Allison's and Maria's eyes were gold. Most people were attracted to my sister's and daughter's eyes, but they never we able to get within a touching distance to them. If they were, Allison might lose control of her new found power that she inherited from me.

What am I? I am known as many things, but most of all I am known as the angel of sadness. As the angel of sadness, I can never be truly happy, but I can always try. Besides, I was happy with my family and married life till Ruther killed my children in front of me. He tried to kill me, too, but I escaped. I remember when he yelled for me: "Alica, get back here!" His voice sounded different. It wasn't cool or loving; it was harsh like of thunder booming within the skies. I could never forgive him for what he has done to me and my children.

A few months after he killed my children, I went back to him for revenge. I master at wielding the sword, but I decided to kill him with my own hands. I wore a dark blue cloak and I painted one light blue slash mark on my left cheek and I wore a single white feather behind my ear. I plucked the soft, white feather from my left wing as a symbol of my new start of slaughtering.

I went up to my husband from behind one day. He wasn't paying any attention to me as he paid his attention to his writing. I grin slightly and I stealthily went up behind him. I stood behind him for a moment or two to take in his serious look. The man I loved has betrayed me, now he shall die.

Instead of striking him with my sword, I strike him with my hands. My nails were long and sharp as a knife. My hands went through his back and then through his rib cage and blood gushed out of his back as I reached for his heart. Ruther didn't know what hit him before my hand gripped around his heart and I pulled it out of him. Ruther fell over dead. His eyes were slowly losing light as they stared up at me. I kicked his side and decided to write my assassin name on his wall. With his blood, I wrote with kanji letters for Ice Angel. From this day forth, I am known as Ice Angel- the angel of death.

After I killed my husband I went to demon world and continued my slaughtering. Even though I'm an assassin, I never kill without a purpose. I kill those who have done something unforgivable. Even though many have tried to kill me, they cannot because I am an angel. An angels curse, to me, we can never die.

Years have passed and it is now the twentieth-first century. My, how time has passed but each year seems to go slower and slower my heart turns to ice as of my name.


	2. Chapter 1 Assassin

It is now late summer, but in demon world, the weather seems the same like any other day. The clouds covered most of the sky, little sunshine was seen, and there were drastic storms often. Ever since I came to demon world I haven't felt the warmth of the sun on my skin since the 1800s. I don't know what the human is like now. The last I stepped into the human was when the World War II was going on. Sometimes I wondered how much science and technology has changed, but at this moment I was too much into my assassination. My mission is to stop the deaths of innocent people in the human world.

Despite my protection over humans, my emotions have slowly left me. The only emotion I feel is remorse and sometimes pain. Remorse because of my dead family and pain because of the battle scars that left me from past assassinations. As Ice Angel, I commit my life to protect those who need my protection. Because of this, I have no time to enjoy my life. Besides, I live forever.

~*~

"Koenma, sir," Jorge the ogre came through the door with unorganized papers in his arms, "you need to read this." The blue ogre handed Koenma a vanilla folder. Koenma took the folder and scanned it. He blinked stunned.

"Interesting," he said. He looked over the picture of a cloak person. "This girl sounds like she'll be good use to an upcoming tournament." Koenma laced his fingers together and leaned his elbows on the desk. "I heard much about the mysterious Ice Angel and how she sonly protects the humans for the past two centuries, but she never showed her true identity."

"Would you like me to bring her in?" The blue ogre asked.

"Of course," Koenma said. He read over the file once again and hums to himself. Jorge just blinked as he waited patiently for Koenma to say more. Koenma peered at the blue ogre. "What are you waiting for, Jorge? Go, go, and call in the team on your way out!" Koenma pointed at the door. Jorge quickly ran out of the room.

"Yes sir!" He stumbled and fell on his stomach. The papers he carried scattered everywhere. Koenma shook his head as Jorge gathered the papers in his arms. Once the doors were closed Koenma sighed to himself and read over the file again. He clicked the TV screen on and he looked at me from the screen.

"Ice Angel, a mysterious soul that all demons desire to kill, but she always make out the deadliest battles alive. I am very interested in this woman called Ice Angel." Koenma said and sighed softly. He continued to watch the scene as I easily slaughter the two demons with my sword.

~*~

The sky started to darken as another day came to a close end. I was finishing up my last assassination of the day. The stench of blood was all over me and I looked like I took a bath of blood. I decapitated one last demon's head and I felt a fresh rain of blood wash over me as the demons blood spurt out of its slashed neck. I huffed softly and I let the demon fall to the ground. With his blood, I wrote down the usual signature on his chest. After that, I prayed softly to whoever was listening to me to let the demon's spirit goes to wherever it deserves peacefully.

I heard a wig snap. I could feel a new energy come towards me. The energy was strong. Whoever holds this energy is probably nothing but trouble. I jumped in a tree and I pulled my cloak over my head so the person wouldn't see me in the tree. It was dark, but demons' could see in the dark better than humans.

A young man was walking around the area from below. My eyes peered at him from where I stood in the tree. He was looking around as if he were looking for something or someone. I made the mistake to shift my weight from one foot to the other. He looked up in my tree and his eyes landed on mine. Damn, he found me.

The demon stared up at me as I did him. I observed his demonic energy. I could tell this demon was strong, but I didn't sense anything bad. I looked over his physical appearance slowly. He was short, from what I could tell, but very masculine. I could look at his hands and tell how strong he is because of the marks and scars he has on them. This demon has fought many times and most likely killed many souls. His hair was the usual hair style for demons, but his hair was different. His hair was spiky with a white starburst layering the hair. My eyes looked on his. For a moment, my eyes widen but went back to normal quickly.

There has been a rumor around demon world for the past nineteen years that there was a powerful demon with crimson red eyes. This demon was rumored to be half fire demon, but also half ice. He was an abomination to the island he was born on in the air. I thought he was dead, but I guess his life was spared; lucky unfortunate soul.

"Who are you?" The young man asked. His eyes were held my gaze and his hand was on the hilt of his sword. This young man was smart. He could tell the power I held by looking at my aura. He could tell I was different because my aura wasn't of a human or a demon. He couldn't call what I am.

"I am called by many names throughout the centuries," I started. It was true- many people have called me many names. Some called me White Wing, Cloak Figure, Mystery, and others, but I'm mainly known as Ice Angel- then name I gave myself the night I killed my husband.

The young man stared at me hard, his gaze growing serious. I could tell he trembled by my mysterious aura when I rose it a bit. "Tell me the name you're mainly known for." He ordered. Why was this young man so interested in me? Is he an assassin, too, or he is he hunting me down to take me somewhere else? Maybe this young man isn't as intelligent as I thought. I have no choice but to kill him if he tends to assassinate me.

"My name is Ice Angel," I replied. I took the hood of my cloak off and I stared at him. The young man glanced over my flawless face. My face was blemish free and had little color to it. My long bangs covered my left eye, but he could see my right eye clearly. I had no emotion in my face what-so-ever. I rather keep it that way. He was intimidated by me because of my beauty. "Why do you ask, young man?" I asked softly. For awhile we stared at each other with fury in our eyes. We challenged each other mentally whoever blink will take the first blow. My sword was already pulled from its sheath and I had it pointing to the young man. "Tell me what you want." I said coolly, but with more force. The young man stood straight and smirked slightly.

"You'll see," said the young man. I had a bad feeling. That's when I knew- a group of people were running towards me. Damn, I didn't feel the other demons energies. The young man is, after all, very intelligent. He tricked me into letting my guard down.

I jumped out of the tree and into the next one. I slid the mask I had on top of my head back over my face. It was a simple, plain frowning face mask. Damn it all, the young man saw my face, too. This boy is very deceiving. I pushed off the tree and I flew towards the demon with long red hair. Before I could strike the man I felt a pain in my stomach. I fell over and a thorny vine wrapped around me. I yelled from the pain as I felt the thorns puncture my skin. My blood wasn't the color of red, but silver. It shows others that I am different from everyone else. I fell on my knees and tried to wiggle out of the vine, but it tightens around me more. The pain was terrible, but I've been through worse.

"Ice Angel, you are under arrest by the orders of Prince Koenma," the red-haired pretty boy said. Damn it, I hate him already. I gritted my teeth together and glared at the boy from behind the mask. Damn Koenma, he should leave me alone.

"Seize me, you fool!" I warned. Anger build in me more. The red-haired by handcuffed my wrists. It wasn't spirit handcuffs, but angel handcuffs. Damn, I felt my energy drain immediately. The vine unwrapped around me and I fell over with a soft moan. My blood was pouring out of my wounds. I will not die, but I can go unconscious due to blood loss.

"What is she?" The young man with spiky black hair asked. The red-haired boy turned his head over to me.

"She's an angel," the red-haired boy said. The spiky hair young man looked shocked for a moment but he said nothing.

"Let's take her to Koenma's now," spiky said. The red-haired boy nodded his head and spiky picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My head fell over and I went unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting with Koenma

When I gained conscious I was tied to a chair with by anti-angel preventing rope. I looked around the room with hazy eyes. My hood was off along with my mask. I gritted my teeth knowing who did it- Koenma. Damn him. I thought we were already clear about my last arrangement with him? I guess we haven't.

I stared at the back of the red velvet chair for a while. I knew who sat there and I did not want to speak with him. He's a noisome to me, but I have to get along with so I won't end up going to spirit world jail.

"Koenma," I call. My voice was low and very soft like the sound of chimes. "What do you want with me this time?" I asked. I kept my head held high. I am not the type of person who hides his or hers face in front of a royal. It shows a sign of weakness, and I am not weak. The red velvet chair turned around and a small toddler sat in it.

"Hello, Alica Fellstalya," the toddler greeted. Most people would take this shocking, but not I. There are a lot of odd things out in this world, but I've already met Koenma once. Even my first meeting with him I wasn't fazed. I met weirder things in this world, and Koenma is long from that list.

"I would say nice to meet you again, Koenma, but I would be lying," I greeted with a careless grin. Koenma looked over me slowly with his eyes.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Miss Fellstalya," he said to me. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"I don't go by my name anymore, but please call me Ice Angel. My identity is everything and at this moment I really want to kill you because you took off my disguise." I smirked, my perfect straight white teeth gleaming at him. Koenma didn't seem fazed by my threat. He was used to my rudeness anyways.

"Okay, _Ice Angel_," he snickered. I glared at him lightly. I hate it when people make fun of the name I gave myself. "You do remember the last meeting we have, right?" He asked softly. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"How could I forget?" I snorted. "You said I could kill demons as long as I had a purpose to kill them." I said. I would've crossed my arms, but they're tied at the moment. "My purpose for killing demons is to protect." I explained the most obvious. If he's trying to imply that I'm a cold blooded killer then I want to leave here this instant. He can't kill me. The worst he can do to me is throw me into spirit jail for all eternity.

"I know you do that, Ice Angel," He said, folding his hands. I raised an eyebrow at him confused. Why have I here if I haven't done anything wrong?

"Then why did you tie me to this chair?" I asked softly. This was getting me irritated. I never liked being bind to a chair against my own will. "Why bring me here if I have not done anything wrong?" My voice rose as I grew a bit angry.

"About that," he scratched his cheek with a awkward laugh, "Yusuke tied you up for a precaution." He said. I blinked at him wondering who this Yusuke was.

"That only answer one of my questions," I said as I went to my usual façade. Koenma regain his composure and he laced his fingers together again. He looked at the desk with an intent stare, ready to say something. The air between us grew awkward. Damn. What did he have planned?

"You're not here because you are in trouble," he started. Both of my eyebrows rise this time. I grew irritated because he was wasting my time now. I struggled against the rope, wanting to be free. I felt an electric shock go up my spine and I yelped. I calmed down and looked at him with an irritated look on my face.

"Then why am I here?" I asked in a low whisper. Koenma looked up at me.

"There's a tournament coming soon called the Dark Ages Tournament," Koenma started. I nodded my head wanting him to get to the point. "There needs to be five people per team, but my team only has four. I want you, Ice Angel, to be on the team." I blinked at him as if he were stupid. Koenma didn't break his stare with me.

"What do I get if I actually agree?" I asked. A glint in my eyes showed him I was being completely serious. Koenma chuckled softly.

"I knew you were going to ask that," he said. He called for Jorge the ogre the agreement award. I blinked. I get two awards I suppose? "Ice Angel, if you agree, you will get this new sword customized just for you." He said. Jorge handed him the sheathed sword. Koenma told Jorge to untie me and he did so in a hurry. I rubbed my wrists for a moment before Koenma handed me the sword. I looked over the sheath with interest. It was silver with blue wrings wrapping around the middle. On the top was Ice Angel in small, gold kanji letters. The rim of the sheath was cold with blue rhinestones. I unsheathed the sword and gasped. The sword was miraculously beautiful. The detail and cut was so amazing I couldn't put it into words. My fingernails went over the sleek smooth sword. My fingertips ran over my engraved name on the sword. Instead of it in kanji it was spelled out in a Monotype Corsiva style. Ice Angel seemed perfect on the sword. A deep green vine wrapped around the letters and on the vines were blue or pink flower buds. At the end of the vine was a beautiful sprouted red rose. I loved it. The guard of the sword swooshed out to show white wings that was pure silver. I loved it. I couldn't refuse such a sword.

I sheathed the sword and I looked up at him with a blank face, but my excitement showed in my eyes. I knew I was being bought into this tournament, but I could use a good sword. "I'm in." I said. Koenma smiled.

"Good, now, let me greet you to the team," he said. I nodded my head and leaned my back against the wall.


	4. Chapter 3 The Gang

The double doors swung open and four men walked through- two of them she recognized as spiky and red. She glares at them both lightly. If she had the chance, she would kill them, but she doesn't have a reason why. It will be dishonorable to her and her name to kill without a purpose. That way, it would be just plain murder. Alica can be quite cruel, but she shows mercy. She's Ice Angel; she can either be colder than ice or kind like an angel. Most of the time it's ice, but that's why she likes her name so much. It represents who she is and what she is at the same time. Even though she's known as the Angel of Death to those who do wrong, she's really kind, but she hasn't showed her kindness in years due to the fact that her first husband killed her children. She squeezed her hands together in the memory of it. Even though she already had revenge over her children for killing her husband, the pain is still there. It's been two centuries and she stills grieve over her children's death.

"Ice Angel, this is the gang," Koenma said, greeting each of the boys to her. She nods her head to them. Yusuke was grinning at her that made her feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?" She asked. She wondered if she had something on her face or in her hair. She fidgeted a bit and played with a piece of her hair. Yusuke chuckles softly.

"How's the wound I gave you?" He asked. Alica blinked confused and she touched the area where she felt she was shot at the night before. "I'm the one who shot you." He said with a triumphant grin. She glares at him softly.

"I've been through worse" she grumbles and she flips her hair over her shoulder as she shuffles her feet around. Yusuke drops his grin and blinks a bit.

"You and Hiei act the same," he said. Alica snorts loudly and she shook her head.

"I'm nothing like him, believe me," she says softly and she turned her head to Hiei with a light glare. "Isn't that right, Hiei?" She asked. She was mad him for taking her to this forsaken place. She didn't want to be in spirit world. She had better things to do- like kill one or two-maybe more- demons. Right now, she was in a killing mood, but she couldn't do anything till Koenma lets her go.

Hiei huffs softly and he didn't reply. He stared at the opposite wall with an intense stare. Alica looks to him and wondered why he didn't say anything but she grins in the end.

"See? We're nothing alike. At least I talk and he doesn't." She said she crossed her arms over her chest. Hiei looks to her with a bored look.

"Look, onna-"Alica cuts him off before he could continue. She looked down at the ground and her bangs covered her eyes. Her features looked really dark that it sent shivers down each of the boys' spine.

"Call me Ice Angel- nothing else. If you respect me, I will respect you. You got it?" She looked up Hiei and he looked shocked. He stood there with his eyes widen. Alica smirks slightly and she bent down towards his ear because he was shorter then she was. She whispered in his ear softly. "Watch it, Hiei. I'm nothing what I seem." She warns and she licks his earlobe softly. Hiei shivers under her touch as his mind went hazy. Alica pulls back and she flips her hair over her shoulder and she looks to the other boys. "So, I hope we all can get along." She looks to each of the boys and they nodded their heads. Alica tilts her head to the side and grins. "Good." She says and she leans her back against the wall again. Koenma gained his composure at his desk. He-too- was not expecting Alica to act so cruel. He knew she could be cold-hearted, but he also knew she had a lot of good in her. That's why he never took in to spirit world jail- even if she kills a lot, but she does it to protect the human world. He could never figure out why though. He's older then Alica by at least five centuries and he has never heard of anything about her past. He took it odd, but he never asked. He sat up straight and he laced his fingers together.

"Please, everyone get along with Ice Angel," Koenma says. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at Koenma as if he lost his mind. Koenma looks up at them. "Don't underestimate Ice Angel. You may have ambush her once, but I'm sure she'll be ready to kill you next time." Koenma said. Alice smirks slightly.

"Listen to what your ruler says," she says with a light taunt in her voice. "I'm not as innocent as I look." She says and her smirks widens. Kurama looks to her with a slight confused face. She looks to him with a blank face. "What is it, Kurama? You have something to say?" She says and she steps up to him. Her fingertips crawled up his chest slowly. He tensed under her and she smirks. She leans forward a bit to his face. His eyes widen when she suddenly kissed his lips. Koenma and the rest of the boys also looked shocked. Kurama wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him suddenly. Why is she kissing him?

Alica pulled away with a soft laugh. Kurama looked at her with confused eyes. "Why'd you kiss me?" He asked curiously, but Alice could hear a note of fear. She smiles innocently and she balls her long eyelashes to him.

"Because I felt like it, Ku-ra-ma," she laughs softly. She looks up at all the boys seriously with a wicked smirk. "Don't take my name the wrong way. Ice is first before Angel for a purpose." She says and she steps away from him and walked to Koenma's desk. She placed her hands on top of his desk. "Will you please let me go home to pack some stuff?" She asks, fluttering her eyelashes at the toddler too. Koenma coughs softly but nods his head.

"You may," he says and Alica smiles sweetly. She kisses his cheek softly and turns to leave the room. "You need a portal to leave." Koenma says. Alica stops and she looks back at him with an innocent looking face.

"Can you put up a portal?" She asks and her faces fall into a blank stare. "Now would be nice, you know?" She says. Koenma puts up a portal and Alica took her new sword and jumped through the portal. Alica landed on her feet when she made it to demon world. She already had her cloak and mask back on before she left Koenma's office. She started to run through the dark fields and valleys of demon world. She kept her guard up as she ran. She wasn't going to be fooled twice. She was still surprised how the boys ambushed her, but she shook her head. She needs to get some clothes and other stuff before she leaves for the stupid tournament.

It took her about an hour to get to her rundown cabin that she lived in since the late 1880s. It was old and was about good as gone, but it was the only thing she could live in for now. She stepped in the already open door and went to her room. She pulled out a duffel bag and put some of her clothes in it. She threw it over her shoulder and she heard a noise. She pulled her new sword out and pointed it at the intruder; it was Hiei. She sheathed her sword and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here and how did you get here?" She asks. Hiei looks around the house with a blank stare.

"Your house is a dump," he says. Alica frowns at his rude comment.

"I know that," she says. The two of them locked gazes for a few seconds. She studied his facial structure, remembering how high his cheekbones were, the crook of his nose, and his eyes. She thought her had beautiful eyes. Hiei looks over Alica slowly. He thought she was extremely beautiful, but of course he didn't admit it to her. He would never admit anything such as that to her. He thought she was quite stuck up with herself. Alica huffs softly. "What do you want, Hiei?" She asks softly. Hiei looks up at her with a bored look in his eyes.

"Koenma sent to take you to the tournament," he said. Alica sighs loudly and she shook her head.

"If he told me where to go in the first then I wouldn't need anyone's help," Alica says with a huff. Hiei steps to her and he took off her mask. She blinks at him confused. "What are you doing?" She asks. Hiei ignores her and touches the crescent moon that was on her forehead. She shivered slightly at his touch but didn't protest.

"What is this?" He asked. Alica looks at him.

"It's a tattoo an old friend of mine did for me," she says softly. Hiei pulls his hand back and he looks behind him. The sun was trying to peak out the clouds, but Alica never seen the sunshine here in demon world. She hasn't felt the warmth of the sun since she came here so many years ago. She missed feeling the warmth of the sun, but she has other thing to do that's beside relaxing and playing around like she used.

"We better go," Alica said softly. Hiei nodded his head to her and they both took off to go to their hotel at the tournament. In a week, Alica will be fighting a bunch of demons, but she didn't mind. She won't have to kill them as long as they haven't killed a human. She slips the mask back over her face. Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you wear a disguise?" He asks.

"Because I don't want anyone to know my identity," she says with a huff. "If demons knew what I really look like then all hell would've been lost because of demons would be hunting for me." She explains as if that were the simplest answer to his question- which it is. Alica was afraid since the beginning if she revealed her identity all of demon world would hunt for her. Even though she can't die, she can lose a lot of blood and she needs her blood for strength and power. Right now she still feels weak from last night's blood lost. She shook her head and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long tournament for her.


End file.
